


Soft Angel Cries

by LinkHeichou



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McHanzo Week, domestic life, it's hard for a dad lmao, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 13:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkHeichou/pseuds/LinkHeichou
Summary: My little drabble for McHanzo week lmao





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!! :) so if you didn't know, it's [McHanzo week](http://mchanzo-week.tumblr.com/post/152920305528/after-much-discussion-the-admins-have-come-up) on tumblr. This is my little fic for day 2, domestic life.
> 
> enjoy!!
> 
> \- alix

He was awakened by the soft cries of his infant. His eyes flickered open, turning his head to his nightstand to check the time.

**3:22 AM**. 

“It’s your turn,” his husband groaned, voice heavily bedded with sleep. “Yeah, yeah, I got ‘er,” he replied, sitting up from his bed with a grunt. He rubbed his eyes from sleep that called his name. He got out of bed and went to the kitchen to prepare a bottle.

He approached the nursery, the cries becoming louder as he came closer to the door. He gave the bottle a quick shake before he began to comfort his daughter, cooing “there, there, daddy’s here baby.” He took her into his arms carefully, then rocked her gently in his arms as he fed her. Silence filled the room, with the exceptional and occasional noises she produced as she chugged the formula. Halfway through, he started the burping process, a success if he could say so.

After the bottle drew empty, burping done, Jesse began to sing to her, a way that surely knocks her out after a stanza or two. His daughter sighed in her sleep, her face buried into his neck, her hand balled into a fist. A smile creeped onto his lips, giving her cheek a kiss before he gently and oh so cautiously placed her into the crib, a final kiss and a “good night, pumpkin,” being the last thing he does for the night. He dragged himself into bed, snuggling up to his husband, sleep washing over him like a wave.


End file.
